capturedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character: Orpha
Orpha Hyll Age: 22 Gender: Female Region: Origin: Shae-Lann, Currently: Zestia Political Views: Mutant Sympathiser Profession: Comes from a long line of farmers, but in recent years they opened a boarding house for refugees. Appearance: Amber eyes and honey coloured hair shoulder-legnth with a round face speckled with golden freckles on her usual tone of tan. Average in stature and reasonably aesthetically pleasing, she has an approachableness about her, which may cause her trouble on her task. Personality: Orpha has a playfully curious air about her, she both looks and acts younger than she actually is and many are surprised to learn her real age. Although difficult, when angered she has a very nasty side, but always feels guilty, even if it wasn’t her fault. She tends to talk a lot about unimportant things, and was always the most adventurous of the family. She’d wanted to take Abraham’s role in dealing with customers in Atharnn, but her Grandfather had said she was too young at the time. Since then she has travelled most of the land and even attempted to get a decent look at The Burning City, but the guards had sent her away miles before it was even in sight. After the dramatic change of priorities in her life, she has had to grow up and pull her act together. She feels as though she has finally found herself now that she has a mission, and that perhaps that was the key she’d been missing for the past few years; a mission. Because of this she is now doubtful of her future in Shae-Lann, it seems very dull to her. Generally a very loving and optimistic woman, of average intelligence, hard to provoke but quick to act. Abraham Hyll Age: 26 Gender: Male Region: Origin: Shae-Lann, Occupied: Atharnn, Currently: Zestia Political Views: Well and truly confused Genetic change/power: Speed Profession: Merchant, now escapee Appearance: His looks are striking. Whether in a good or bad way, it was always up to others to decide. Some voiced their opinions very offensively, but Abraham grew almost immune to the cruelty about his looks. The right side of the man’s face is covered in darker pigmentation, a birth mark of some sorts, whereas the rest of his family had inherited the light sprinkling of tiny freckles, he had gained this. He stands at a tall 6ft2, again, very out of character for the family, and is slightly out of proportion by his legs being extremely long. He’s lean and strong, but not made for farming. His eyes are the grey of a storming cloud, his bones profound, more-so after his 'imprisonment' in The Burning Circle. Personality: Abraham is much like Orpha even though they look completely different. He has dryer sense of humour and is a little easier to anger. After his time in Atharnn he now has no desire for more adventure, and simply wants to go home. But that’s a little hard… and escapee in Zestia had almost no way of getting out without being caught… no matter how fast they ran. Backstory After living most of their life in peace on the farm with their family it came as a shock when Abraham never returned from his work in Atharnn. He dealt with many of their bulk customers and lived north from his hometown with his fiancé who was also a citizen and although he had been living there for quite a few years, his visits back home were regular and cheery. His absence made the family grow apart and become suspicious of each other, and worries rose along with the rest of Haven. Eventually, Orpha and her Grandfather (who had a difference of opinion with her parents about how they should deal with their financial situation due to the fact Abrahams work was not being continued which caused the farm to suffer terribly) moved further east and opened a boarding house for the refugees which were becoming a much more regular sight. Stories of The Burning Circle reached their ears and only intensified their fear. Their main reason for setting up the boarding house was to gain knowledge. Orpha’s Grandfather was set on finding out what had happened to his Grandson. Meanwhile, enclosed in The Burning Circle with his fiancé named Ell, Abraham struggled with sickness. His power seemed almost useless. There were stories of escape, but how could he leave Ell? He scarcely thought of his family back in Shae-Lann, he was too busy trying to stay alive, and he was almost certain that they were safe. Shae-Lann had always been a Haven of some sort. The circle was like hell to him. During his third year he was approached by an inside worker, helping those who wanted to escape. They were not always successful. This particular man picked out those he wanted to help specifically - the ones he thought were the strongest and most unlikely to be caught. Abraham had refused the gracious offer and returned to tell Ell, who was pregnant by this time. She had encouraged him to leave “Save yourself” she had screamed, but for a further two months, Abraham remained in the circle with Ell although the inside man (Jack) kept badgering him. Eventually after a few violent spells from his fiancé, he had accepted the offer reluctantly. The plan worked almost too perfectly, but Abraham was riddled with grief and guilt upon leaving Ell and his unborn child that when he wormed his way into Zestia, he had caused a huge scene in an inn up north. He barely escaped. Since then he found it difficult to survive even with the limited use of his power, which was really only good for short-distance fleeing. Zestia was meant to be his Haven, but it turned out to be a second hell. His decision to flee to there was simple. It was the most obvious place. Therefore the most obscure. Refugees brought terrible stories from across the land, but the one Orpha remembered most was about the escapee from The Burning Circle. Grey eyes, they had said, and a birthmark across the whole right of his face. A pretty big scene he’d made once he’s reached Zestia, the refugee had told her. But the thing was… he was simply too fast for them to catch. It was him. It had to be Abraham, the marks on his skin were unmistakeable. Was he now one of these… mutants? Orpha had made the man try and draw the escapee as best as he could remember. He wasn’t a very good artist. But that didn’t matter, she was sure it was him. The next day she had saddled up and set off for Zestia after the older brother who had always been her protector, the older brother who now needed her, the tables had turned. Isolating herself from other rebel groups, she travels…